


Force and Owlet

by MerMaidenQueen



Category: Aquaman-All Media Types, Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Commissioner Gordon - Freeform, Crossover, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Inconsistent Universe, Inconsistent pov, Jason Todd - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, Nightwing - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Hood - Freeform, Swearing, inconsistent timeline, not real police procedures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMaidenQueen/pseuds/MerMaidenQueen
Summary: Miriam and Genevieve's lives change the day the particle accelerator exploded





	1. Jason Todd/Red Hood

Chapter 1: Jason Todd/Red Hood

 

Red Hood crouched on a gargoyle high above Gotham City as rain pelted the building. His patrol was almost over and he had just finished putting the fear of the dark into a couple of dealers who still thought it was okay to sell to kids in his part of the city. They just can’t take a hint can they.

There was no way anyone could see him all the way up here hundreds of feet in the air, so he took off his helmet and lit up a cigarette. What can he say he was more of a do as I say not as I do kinda guy. Besides there was worse ways to die than smoking, he would know. He exhaled the smoke and close his eyes enjoying the feeling of the cool rain on his face. His helmet didn’t really have much in the way of ventilation and that motherfucker was stifling sometimes. He paused as he heard shuffling down below his feet. Looking down expecting to see a pigeon, read: flying rat, taking shelter in the gargoyles wings. Hoo boy was he wrong. A round face with wide green eyes started up at him from below.

“Jesus mother fuck!” he yelled as he startled so badly that he lost his footing on the head of the statue and fell through the air.

He launched his grappling hook to halt his descent and hung there taking a few bracing breathes. He hadn’t fallen off a building since he was in those ridiculous short shorts he’d worn as Robin; but jesus could you blame him? What the fuck was a civilian girl doing hundreds of feet in the air in the middle of a goddamn rain storm? She didn’t even seem surprised to see him or scared to be up that high, it’s like she was waiting for him. How did she even get up there? There weren’t any windows that high up!

Those fucking owl eyes were gonna haunt his dreams if he didn’t get her down from there stat. As he started rappelling up the side of the skyscraper he realized the rain was hitting him in the face. Fuck he left his helmet up there when he fell. Whelp there goes his secret identity. Bats was gonna have an aneurysm.

***

Genevieve jerked awake as someone pounded on the front door of her apartment. She threw on a robe and hurried to the door before whoever it was woke Miriam. She so rarely got a full nights sleep without her power interfering. Genevieve yanked open the front door ready to rip whoever it was a new one only to see a drenched man in an overly detailed red helmet with an arm around her younger cousin’s waist.

“What the fuck!” Genevieve lunged for the baseball bat she kept near the door.

“Easy! Easy! Damn woman!” the man released Miriam’s waist but she just smiled at him and took his hand instead, “ My name is Red Hood, I’m from Gotham. Do you know this girl? This address was on her bracelet.”

“I know who you are! You’re a vigilante with a penchant for shooting first and asking questions later.” She brandished the bat higher, “Miriam come here!”

“Look some stuff happened and I made a few irrational decisions but that's beside the goddamn point were not here to talk about me. Do you know where I found her? At the top of a fucking skyscraper in the damn rain, now I don’t know how she got all the way to Gotham from Central City but you need to put a bell on her or something before she gets hurt!

Red Hood stalked away gesticulating wildly and muttering to himself about ungrateful civilians and owl eyes. Genevieve scoffed and went to shut the door, Miriam already inside. She paused, if what Hood was saying is true then he saved Miriam big time.

She took a deep breath and called out, “Thank you!”

“You’re fucking welcome!”

Genevieve rolled her eyes and went back into her apartment. She had family to check on.


	2. Joker, Harley Quinn

Miriam sighed and shifted her weight. She was standing in line at the bank in Gotham to put in the leftover money from her shopping trip. Her cousin, Genevieve, was here to discuss a possible position as liaison between Gotham City police department and Central PD. There was a difficult case that spanned across multiple state lines and jurisdictions so the department were trying to work together to catch the guy but Gotham PD’s communication skills left much to be desired. Unfortunately, that meant that Miriam had to go with her because Genevieve was nervous about leaving her in Central by herself. Not that she didn’t have good reason to be; ever since the particle accelerator exploded things have been weird within the city.

She swayed in place; oh crap not now. Since the particle accelerator incident she’d apparently been having these…. fits for lack of a better term. Last week Genevieve said that she almost got run over by The Flash and Miriam can’t remember any of it. She started breathing heavily and sank to the ground. Sounds were too loud; she could hear the clock ticking from across the room. Smell the wax finish on the marble floor as the colors rioted with intensity and started to overwhelm her, the world becoming too much for her senses to handle. The person in front of her crouched down to see if she was alright, heart pounding loudly with concern while the windows behind them exploded in a cacophony of noise and the color purple.

***

“Everybody down! This here’s a stick up!” cackled the Joker as he took out two cartoonish looking bazookas. He giggled as a lady passed out when he pulled the trigger, too unconscious to even enjoy the fact that the only thing that had come out was bubbles.

Rude.

The Joker focused on keeping his captives rapt attention via wise cracks and some good old fashioned slapstick humor. Everybody loved acid flowers and hyper electric shock buzzers!

“Ah, you gotta love the classics!” He wiped an adoring tear away from his eye and noticed that Harley had come to a stop when she was supposed to be gathering all the money and everybody's left shoe with the goons. He didn’t need them for anything he just liked messing with Batsy. Gotta keep him on his toes somehow, “Chop, chop Darling! We have a very limited time window before we have an infestation problem! What’s the hold up?”

“I dunno Puddin’? I think there’s something extra weird ‘bout this one!” Harley was making faces and silly gestures that the young woman smiling and copying, “Aw she’s so much fun! Can we keep her Mistah J, can we? I promise I’ll take real good care of her! You won’t even know she’s there!”

Good god, every time that little harpy opened her mouth it was like listen to nails grate down a chalkboard or silverware scrape down a ceramic plate. The only reason he kept her around was she made a pretty good body to throw at Batman to save when he needed to make a quick get away. The Joker stalked over to Harley and backhanded her about the face, “Stop playing with the hostages! Batman’s going to be here any minute now and we don’t have nearly enough! You’re job is to do what I tell you; not to think!”

Not noticing how the young woman was no longer smiling or making faces and was now staring at the tears welling in Harley’s eyes, the Joker reeled back his hand to strike her again only for his wrist to be caught in a vice like grip. His face cracked into yellowish facsimile of a grin as he whirled around to confront what could only be Batman just to see wide, innocent, bright green eyes that seemed to stare directly into whatever was left of his soul. His manic smile falling from his face as the young woman Harley had been trying to bring to his attention threw her head back and let out the most haunting, blood curdling, hair raising laugh the Joker had ever heard.

***

When Genevieve heard the call come in over the commissioners radio that the First Bank of Gotham was being held up by the Joker and Harley Quinn she demanded to be taken along. Her baby cousin was in that bank and there was absolutely no way that she was being left behind; protocol be damned this was Gotham. They arrived on the scene to see barricades already set up with the beat cops already trained on the front entrance of the bank.

“What the situation!” barked Commissioner Gordon as a Lieutenant threw Genevieve Kevlar to strap on.

“Sir, The Joker and Harley Quinn entered the building along with 6 minor henchmen and a teller tripped the silent alarm alerting us to the break in around 4:30! We’re working on an extraction plan now there’s around thirty to thirty- five hostages in the bank including personal but we weren’t able to get an accurate count there may be people elsewhere that we can’t see!” reported the leading officer on site.

“Commissioner Gordon!” Genevieve spoke up, “I’d like to request permission to be a part of the extraction team! One of the hostages is my younger cousin; we were caught in the particle accelerator explosion at Star Labs in Central City and she was affected! All that we know so far is that she goes into a heightened state where her senses take in more information than normally possible. She may not respond well to unfamiliar officers in high risk situation and her developing meta human capabilities may cause unforeseen variables!”

“Permission granted that last thing we need is a terrified meta human accidentally escalating the situation and causing-” he was interrupted by the screeching of tires as Batman and Nightwing arrived on the scene, “Aren’t you supposed to be in Bludhaven now?"

“Eh, I was in the neighborhood. What’s the situation?” retorted Nightwing. “The Joker, Harley Quinn and an assortment of goons entered the bank taking three tellers, the bank manager, and six customers hostage while looting the vault! We’ve-”

“aHHAHahahaHAHahahHaHaHAHAHAHA!”

Policemen paled and they started to shake slightly in the face of the Joker’s evident madness but held firm. They didn’t know what was going to happen but they knew they were the last line of defence for the citizens of Gotham. They steeled their nerves preparing-

“Oh Good Lord!” Genevieve’s voice cut through the confusion, “That was my cousin! I have to get in there!”

A shaken officer turned to Genevieve, “Ma’am, there was no way that could be your cousin, I’m haunted by that sound in my dreams, that was clearly the Joke-”

The double doors to the bank slammed open and Genevieve watched as her cousin was cartoonishly shoved out of the building and onto the steps.

“She’s all yours boys!” exclaimed Harley Quinn.

The Joker grabbed Harley’s arm and used the momentary confusion to dash through the police perimeter and take off down the street, “This broad’s crazier than a bag of cats!”

Half the force tore after them intent on taking them into custody while Miriam walked over to Genevieve and proceeded let out another unholy laugh. Within seconds the gun of every officer left behind was trained on the cousins.

Genevieve immediately tensed and raised her hands in deference, “It’s alright, it’s alright! It’s just my cousin! We’re going to go, now. Back to the station; just until things calm down a bit!”

She slowly reached down to grasp Miriam’s wrist and guided her into the passenger seat of a cruiser as quickly as possible. Genevieve gripped the wheel coming down from the adrenaline rush that was basically diffusing a clown fueled, PTSD triggered rapid response unit.

One of these days she was going to meet Harrison Wells and slap the shit out of him.


End file.
